The Future's Hero
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: In the future, where magic is forgotten, the once thought slayed evil lay under a peaceful city. But slowly, as it's power grew, it poisoned the land above it. Turning the city into one of corruption. As the power grows, it would soon infect the whole world. There, in the forsaken city, lays the Hero to save them all. Modern fic.
1. Chapter 1 Rotting City

**Hiya! This is a new story I thought up. Yeah, I should probably be working on my other stories but I really wanted to write this. Hopefully it should give me some inspiration for my other fics. What's really cool is that this entire story was actually based off of the Song of Storm dubstep remix by Ephixa. Great song, you should listen to it. Anyway, on with the show.**

**This is sort of the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, if I did, I would have made a sequel to Twilight Princess.**

In the near future, where the events of the magical past, are all but forgotten. Forgotten? Yes. Gone? No. The once thought destroyed evil of long ago, was all but in tact as it lay under a city, slowly gaining back it's power. The once normal and relatively peaceful city, slowly started to rot as the evil brewing beneath it grew. Days became grim as corruption swept through it like a plauge. Homicides, theft, poverty and rape are all but the many things that started to become a common.

The city even somehow gained a sort of 'governor'. This man was more or less, a mafia leader who seemed to appear from nowhere. He controlled gangs, having them do all of his dirty deeds to solidify his rule of the city, to eventually become a dictator of sorts. Any one who defied his rules would be subjected to torture until brutally killed. This dictator wouldn't even allow anyone to leave the forsaken city, any trying to leave would be a violation of his rule. What was his name? What did he look like? None knew, not even his underlings. All he went by was "The Shadow." For he was never actually seen only heard.

That wasn't the end of it though as a never ending storm danced above the once peaceful city, earning it the new name of "The Song of Storms city." Wind howled, lightning struck, and rain pounded the unfortunate and many thought, 'cursed' city. The black rain clouds blotted out the sun, leaving the place to be in a constant state of darkness. But, the corruption didn't stop there. Evil leaked from it, leaving in it's wake a terrible poison to eventually infect the whole world. But, luckily, it couldn't stray too far from the heart of the evil as it was still too weak, so the world was safe. For now.

Was there no hope for this infected city? Was there no hope for the whole world, as it too would eventually rot? Maybe not. Because, in The Song of Storms city, lay a small ray of hope. That little ray of hope, was the only way to salvation. What is it? Or the better question would be, who is it?

Well, why don't we see for ourselves, shall we?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A hooded figure silently walked in the rain, along the sidewalk, with a small plastic bag held protectively to it's chest. The pounding rain had already soaked it's dark green hoodie, leaving it to cling to it's thin, but slightly muscled frame. Every once and a while, the figure would lift it's head from looking at the ground, showing it's sparkling blue eyes, to gaze around cautiously. Just a few bums on the street, and other people like itself that were brave enough to actually go out from their homes. But what made made it gasp, now identifying it as a him, was the sight of a group of four of the Shadow's Enforcers. They could be identified by black armor and helmets, and by all of the heat they packed. Guns, knives anything that would be a weapon, they had. Quickly, before they could see him, he jumped behind a nearby trashcan. He didn't breathe, only held onto the plastic bag in his arms tighter, and waited for them to pass. When the splashing of foot steps came near, he stilled. He waited, and when the splashing started to retreat, he peaked out from the can. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and after making sure they were far away, he got up and started walking again.

Being caught, or only seen by the Shadow's Enforcers was something that you didn't want to happen. They were known to be ruthless killing machines, that took pride in the dark deeds they did. Mostly for fun, they would brutally maul any random pedestrian they saw on the road. Even so far as to go to people's homes and do much, much worse. So, being only seen by an Enforcer was a danger to your life, and likely your family at home, were they to find out where you live.

So, the hooded figure repeated his process of looking around for any danger, and hiding from Enforcers. He was almost to his destination, when he walked up on an alley. He stopped abruptly, and put his back to the wall. He was about to look around the corner for danger when he heard the splashing of feet. A woman came walking by it from the opposite direction. He tried to warn her, but was too late as she walked passed it and hands grabbed at her rain coat. She let out a startled yelp before she was dragged into the darkness, the last he saw of her was her pleading eyes for help, boring into his own, before she was gone.

He shook his head and sighed grimly. He'd seen this so many times now that it didn't even really effect him anymore. That's what scared him though. He didn't want to become as evil as the gangs or Enforcers. Holding the plastic bag even tighter to his chest, he passed the alley, hearing the screams of the woman for help. He winced and tried to ignore it as he kept going.

It was common for other gangs to hide out in alleys, waiting for any unsuspecting person to walk by. If they were to get someone, they would either, rape, mug, murder or all three to the unfortunate victim. Alleys were dangerous and best to be crossed with caution.

After stalking passed a couple more alleys, and dodging more Enforcers, he stopped at an old abandoned apartment building that was farther out in town. He looked back and forth cautiously, making sure no one was around. Once he was sure there was not a person in sight, he shifted his plastic bag to his left hand and pulled out a key from his pocket with the other. He stuck it into the old and rotted door's key hole and twisted, until he heard the click. He opened it and slipped inside, locking the door behind him.

He made his way up five sets of stairs and wound through hallways until he came to room 324. He pulled out a different key and unlocked the door. Then locked it again, and then unlocked it. Repeating the process two more times, each time, a click sounded from the lock. After the doing it four times, he unlocked the door once more and slipped inside, locking the door behind himself. After setting the plastic bag on the old and musty carpet, he peeled off his wet dark green hoodie and hung it to dry on a coat hanger.

He had dirty blonde spiky hair that reached a little bit passed the tips of his ears. His skin was pale from the lack of sunlight, and he looked thin. Likely from an insufficient amount of food. He also had a small scar running from his right cheek to his lip. From his face and body, it seemed like he was about 17 years old.

The teen was about change into some dry clothes when his legs were grabbed into a tight hug, impeding his progress. Looking down, he saw a little girl with the same color hair as himself, but longer, hugging his legs.

"Big brother." she chirped. "I'm glad your home." She nestled more into his legs.

With a small smile, the teen knelt down a bit and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Patty, I'm glad that your happy to see me, but you shouldn't be out of bed."

Patty looked at him with her big blue eyes. "I heard the password, and I knew it was you. I wanted to greet you when you came home." She looked down sadly. "I hope your not mad."

He shook his head. "Patty, how could I ever be mad at you?" He released her and she let go of him. "Just make sure you get enough sleep, kids your age really need it."

She nodded. "Okay." Then her eyes landed on the plastic bag by the coat hanger. "Oooh! What did you get?" She bounded over to it with her brother following. "I hope you got candy."

The teen picked it up before his sister could start tearing through it. "Yeah, I got some candy-but you can't have any now, it's too late." Patty pouted. With a small laugh, he rooted around in the bag. "But, I did get you something else." He produced a little stuffed grey wolf with a couple of patches here and there. "Happy Birthday Patty."

With wide eyes, she took it from him and hugged it tightly. "It's so cute!" She squealed. "Thank you!"

He gave her a small smile and patted her on the head. "I'm glad you like it." With the plastic bag in hand, he made his way to the kitchen. "I'm going to put the food away before it spoils, and I want to see you in bed by the time I'm done," he called over his shoulder. He heard the little pitter patter of feet going in the direction of her room.

He set the bag on the counter next to the sink and opened the refrigerator. Inside was a carton of eggs, with only two eggs in it, half a jug of milk close to it's expiration date, and a small loaf of bread.

He sighed, thinking about how he was going to feed Patty and himself. Lately, he's been having a hard time scraping up enough money for food and other necessities. It cost him most of his money to buy the stuffed wolf for Patty, but he was never going to tell her that.

The teen pulled out half a head of lettuce and a package of carrots from the bag. He placed them in the vegetable drawer of the refrigerator. Next, he grabbed a couple of apples and placed them inside the fruit drawer.

He looked sadly at the now empty bag. He wished he could get more, he really did. Times were extremely tough in this cursed city. Finding any kind of job was a miracle. Unfortunately, he wasn't blessed with the miracle. So, the only way to make money was to sell anything he could scavenge from the city. Which lately hasn't been a lot. Others started to do the same thing so most nearby areas were picked clean.

He was worried that Patty wasn't getting enough to eat. She needed it since she needed all the strength she could get to fend off the disease that had started to started to spread through the city. On several occasions, he gave her his share of his food. He was almost constantly hungry, but as long as his sister was okay and fed, he could endure the pain.

The disease was unknown before, it had just recently popped up. Maybe about four years ago. It was a terrible disease, one that had a hundred percent fatality rate. From what he's observed, it caused people to have tears of blood flow from their eyes, then, their skin would slowly rot away. It was best to completely avoid all infected people, for only a cough from them could infect you. That's why he always made sure all doors were locked, in case a person sick with it would stumble in and infect them. He also kept them locked to make sure no Enforcers could come it, or other gangs. It was a miracle he didn't run into any infected on the way home from the market.

After closing the refrigerator, he quickly changed into some dry clothes, just a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. He made his way to his sisters room. She lay on her bed, clutching the stuffed wolf tightly. He quietly walked up to her and stroked her hair. She was everything to him. The only remnant of the family he once had. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Patty."

"Good night, Link," she mumbled in her sleep.

With a small smile, Link placed a piece of candy on her pillow, turned on her little night light and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is our hero. One to save the world. But he is yet to know of his destiny. Until now, for he soon will awaken and learn of his ancestors and their heroic stories. He will rise to become as mighty as the Hero of Time himself, maybe even more.

Embrace destiny Link, keep going forward, keep your sword held high, never hesitate, and never feel fear.

Magic of the past forgotten? Maybe not anymore. Will it ever be gone? Never.

**I guess this sort of has a dmc feel to it and a Dishonored feel too. Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think. Choo over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Screamers

**Hey, Choo here for another chapter! **

**I would like to thank Dwarfsun for the first review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

Link stood by the stove, cooking the last two eggs they had. It was a special occasion for Patty's birthday. He took a quick glance at the clock on the stove. It read 8:59 a.m.

"She should be up in," he mused, "five, four, three, two, one."

"Hey big brother, what're you cooking?" asked Patty from the kitchen entrance. She had her stuffed wolf in her arm.

Patty had a tendency to wake up at exactly 9 o'clock every morning.

Link waved his spatula around. "Oh, just some eggs, nothing special," he said sarcastically.

Her eyes widened and she quickly seated herself at the table. "It's been so long since we've had eggs! What's the occasion?"

Link sighed as he scooped the now scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Patty, did you already forget that it's your birthday?" Patty tended to be pretty forgetful, the only things she never forgot were memories of being with Link and the password sort of thing they made up with the door.

"Oh." She held up her little stuffed wolf. "That's why. I was wondering why you gave this to me last night."

Link chuckled and placed a plate of steaming eggs and a glass in front of Patty. He went to the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk and proceeded to pour it into the glass. After putting the milk away, he sat at the table, directly across from his little sister.

She shoveled some eggs in her mouth with her fork. After swallowing, she looked at him. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

Link shook his head. "No, I already ate earlier," he said, trying not to wince from the hunger pains. All he's had in the last few days were a few apples and a piece of bread. He hoped to save as much as he could for Patty.

Patty pursed her lips in thought. "How old am I again?" she asked.

"Your seven now Patty," he said, sticking to saying her name as often as he could. Some days, he feared she would even forget her own name if she wasn't reminded all the time.

She smiled. "Okay!" And she went back to eating.

Link sat, watching his sister eat. He was very grateful for having the ball of sunshine in his life. She gave him hope, that in the damned city they lived in, there was at least one innocent soul. Taking care of her, seeing her smile, kept him from becoming a monster like everyone else here. He knew-no, he could feel the darkness trying to consume him. Every day, he could feel the whispers of corruption getting slowly louder. And he worried that Patty maybe wouldn't be enough to keep it at bay for much longer. If he ended up falling into corruption's jaws, there would be no one else to protect her. And then, the little ball of sunshine would go out, snuffing out any last piece of innocence.

Sadly, he wasn't included in the innocence with Patty. He wasn't innocent. And he hated himself for that.

In the beginning, he and his sister had escaped the orphanage when they were young. Link being 13 at the time and Patty being only 3. At first, the owner of the orphanage was a nice caring person, but, like everyone else in the city, she too became infected by corruption. She stopped feeding the orphans, and did some...other terrible things that Link didn't want to remember. Anyway, one day, Link was fed up with it. With his little sister, he escaped the orphanage. But not before getting retribution by murdering the owner in her sleep with a stab to the neck with a kitchen knife from the cafeteria. After wandering around for a few days, they found the apartment building and proceeded to live there.

There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about that day. The sigh of the woman as her life ended by his hand. The feel of the warm sticky blood, and the joy he felt when he watched her die. That joy, that horrible joy he felt that day, forever haunted him. No innocent person would feel that.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

That broke him out of his grim thoughts. He blinked and looked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just...thinking," he said quietly.

Seeing that she was done eating, he quietly got up and placed her plate and glass in the sink, planning on washing it later. From the sink, he looked over to her.

"Patty, I'm going to scavenge some more today," he said grimly. "I really didn't want to do it on your birthday, but..."

She shot him a warm smile. "It's okay." She held up her wolf. "I have Twilight her to keep me company."

With a small chuckle, he patted her head. "That's a good name."

She beamed. "I'm happy you like it!"

Link smiled. "I'm happy you like the stuffed animal so much." He took a quick glance at the clock. 9:30 a.m. He sighed. "Sorry Patty, but I gotta go." He gave her a quick hug and then walked to the front door. He slipped on his dark green hoodie that was still a little damp from last night, and then pulled on a worn black back pack. After making sure it was secure, he checked his pockets for his keys. Once he was sure he was prepared, he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Okay Patty. I'm leaving," he called out to her.

Her head poked out from the kitchen door way and waved. "Bye Link!"

Just before he opened the door, he warned her. "Patty, remember to stay quiet, don't answer the door, unless it's me, and don't try to look out the windows."

She bobbed her head up and down. "Okay."

Link made a curt nod. "Good." He turned the knob and opened the door. "Bye Patty. I'll be back at 3." Standing in the doorway, he took one last look at his sister over his shoulder, then closed the door behind him and locked it. With a sigh, he pulled up his hood, and started to descend the stairs.

x

Link hugged himself with his arms as he quickly walked farther out of town. The wind was blowing harder today, and it ripped right through his hoodie, chilling him to the bone. It also didn't help that it was raining-still-and that the wind was pushing it sideways, soaking him even more. Luckily, his scavenging wasn't taking place too far from his next destination when he was finished, so he wouldn't be out long in this.

But, another bad thing about today was that there seemed to be a lot more sick people milling about. Some were still in the early stages of infection, with just tears of blood. But the others, those are what still give him nightmares. Their skin would peel away, revealing all of their muscle and tissue. Then, whatever the disease was, would start to rot the meat, making the people scream in pain as they were slowly decomposed. That's why the more infected ones were dubbed, 'screamers', while the ones in the early stages would be called 'criers'.

Just as he was about to turn a corner, he heard screams. _Those _screams. He stopped in his tracks and planted his back against the brick wall. After taking in a reassuring breath, he peaked around the corner. In the street that he had to travel down, was a huge gathering of screamers. About a hundred of them. He quickly turned away and almost vomited when their terrible smell assaulted his nose. Yeah, they smelled like VERY old rotting meat, and there being so many together just amplified it.

Crap. How was he going to get there now? Of course he could just go around, but that would still mean getting seen by them. Going across the road to the other wall was going to be a challenge. There were no cars or anything for him to hide behind and plus, it was at least fifty feet to the next corner. If one spotted him, they would start to follow. No one knows why they do that, probably because no one wants to get that close to actually examine them.

So, back to his predicament.

Link frantically look around for an idea, he didn't want to be stuck in one place for long. He ran the risk of a group of Enforcers or gangs coming upon him and the screaming was going to drive him insane. After a few seconds, his eyes came upon an empty, rusty, garbage can a little ways behind. He stared at it, formulating the most crappy plan in existence, but it was all he had to work with.

He went over to it and examined it, thankful that it was empty. Some spots of it were extremely rusted and brittle. Perfect. He grabbed a stray piece of metal from the ground, something that there was a lot of, and thrust it into the can, making a hole, being careful to not make too much noise. He made three more holes, all opposite of each other. After setting down the piece of metal, he flipped the can over and placed it over him. It was a little small and smelled but it should work.

He slowly crawled in it over to the corner, using the hole to see. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself, but then instantly regretted it when the rotting smell hit his nose. It wasn't as bad with the can over him but it was still terrible. After a second of gagging, he slowly started to walk across when none of them were looking his way. He constantly kept an eye on them and the road ahead. The slow pace he was going at was excruciating. He wanted to run so badly but if he did he-

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of them turn his way. He instantly stopped in his tracks and dropped the can over his feet. He sat there, staring out of the hole, waiting for them to start chasing him. They stood there, still screaming, but didn't give chase. After an agonizingly long few minutes, they eventually turned to look at something else. With a small sigh of relief, he started his slow walk to his destination again.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the corner. He threw off the trash can and stretched his legs. Who knew walking crouched like that would really tire out your legs. He adjusted his back pack, then started on his way.

The little detour he took, took a bite out of his time. By the time he reached his destination, it was already 12:13. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he approached the thrift shop.

Like most other buildings in the city, it was rundown and rotting. Tiles from the roof were ripped off from the powerful winds, the windows broken, and many other damages.

From his vantage point, it looked like it was untouched from other people. And it looked deserted. With shifty eyes, he stalked over to it. He kept a look out for anyone else, mostly gangs.

Things looked to be okay, no one was around and the thrift shop looked like it was filled with stuff to sell on the market. If he's able to get a lot of the things inside, he would definitely make a lot of money. Enough for food, clothes, heck, he might even buy some games too. Patty would be so hap-

He felt a hand clutch his foot and yank him to the ground hard on his shoulder. Luckily, it didn't seem to break. He quickly glanced at his foot where a hand was wrapped around it. He followed the arm to an open man hole. He heard running foot steps and before he could react, more hands pulled his arms and other leg to the ground. He struggled, but the hands held tight. He looked through the rain pounding his face to see three men. They looked like they were living on the streets, clue them being covered in dirt and grime that even the rain couldn't wash away. The fourth man crawled out of the man hole to hold down his other leg.

"Looks like we got one boys!" said the one holding his left arm with a feral grin.

No, no, no, no! It was a gang! He was screwed! He tried to get out of their grip, but there were too many and they were too strong.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Link yelled.

The one holding his left leg scoffed. "Why would we do that? Then what would the point be in making this little trap."

"C'mon!" shouted the one holding his right leg anxiously. "Let's kill him already and take his stuff!"

With a grin, the one holding his left arm brandished an old rusty knife and held it to his throat.

**Heh, sorry about the cliff hanger. Ahem, anyway, the actual legend of Zelda stuff will happen in the next chapter, these two chapters were just to give you a look at how bad the city is. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Not myself

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update for more than a month! Sorry. I'm going to try and be more frequent in updates.**

**Thanks to Dwarfsun for the review. And yeah, I didn't even think of Screamers as redead until you said something. I think its cool though. And yeah, a dark Link was what I was aiming for. Thanks for noticing and liking it.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link tried to give one last struggle, but the gang members held his limbs tightly. After a moment, he closed his eyes in defeat.

_Patty, I'm sorry. __I won't be there to protect you anymore. _

He could feel the cold, rusty steel being brought closer to his throat.

_I hope someone who isn't corrupted yet finds you and takes care of you. Good bye._

He braced himself, waiting for the knife to plunge into his throat. It's a little ironic, isn't it? The first person he ever killed, he killed with a knife to the throat. Karma must finally be catching up with him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by a loud and colorful curse. Links eyes flew open to see the gang member holding his bloodied arm that held the knife. "Agh! That girl shot me!" He got up and so did the others, completely forgetting about Link.

Now that his limbs were free, Link sat up, rubbing his sore wrists. He looked up and saw the gang members surrounding someone in a dark blue trench coat, each holding a knife. Judging by what the gang member said earlier, it must have been a girl. He couldn't see her fully though because one of the gang members was in the way.

"First, we gonna beat ya," said the gang member who was shot, pointing his knife at her. "Then we gonna take ya home with us and have-" He didn't finish his sentence because the back of his head exploded in a rain of brain and bone. He stood there a second longer before he fell to the ground.

For that second, Link could see who she was. She looked about his age, with short, bobbed brown hair, pale, clean skin and fierce, green, eyes. She still had her pistol raised from when she shot it. Smoke could still be seen coming from the barrel.

"She killed Ted!" one of members yelled. "Kill her!" Before any of them could move, the girl crouched to the ground and low sweeped them all in a flourish, knocking them all to the ground. She aimed her pistol and shot another in the head while they were knocked down. The others quickly jumped back up, and attacked again with their knives.

She grabbed ones hand with a knife, and used his momentum to stab another coming behind her in the chest, then brought her gun to the one she was holding and shot his brains out. She dropped him to sucker punch the last member who tried to sneak up on her. As he stumbled, she grabbed his head, and brought it down to her knee, smashing his teeth and nose into his face. He flew back and smacked his head hard on the black top with a loud crack. He didn't move again.

Link was speechless. Who was this girl? She moved with such fluidity and yet with fierceness, like a snake. She killed all of them off within twenty seconds. She was definitely to be treated with extreme caution.

Then, her eyes landed on him. He tensed, ready to defend himself if she decided to try and kill him too.She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, as if confirming something. Then she spoke.

"Take what you want from the thrift shop." She turned her back on him. "When your done, come to this address when it is convenient for you." She held out a slip of paper and let it go. The paper was carried on the wind, as if the wind was purposely blowing his way, and landed on the ground in front of him. He plucked it from the ground and read it.

_14280, Cherry St. _

_I'll be waiting for you._

He looked back up. "Who are-" But she was gone. He stared at the spot she was just at, sighed and slipped the paper in his pocket. He was thankful that she saved his life, but at least she could introduced herself or something.

_I'll deal with this later, I have a thrift shop to raid, and a sister to check up on._

That thrift shop was a gold mine. He found lots of batteries, something that lots of people bought for big money, twenty dollars from a box beneath the managers desk, and some spare parts for random electronics that also sell big. He would have to come back later for more stuff because his back pack was already filled to the brim.

On his way to his next destination, he didn't have to go past that road of Screamers since the place he was heading to was a little ways in a different direction. Luckily, it wouldn't take too long to get there. It was maybe only half a mile away so he didn't have to be out in the rain much longer. But of course, it took a little longer than necessary because of all the stops he had to make to hide from the Shadows Enforcers and other gangs.

Eventually, he made it to his destination at 1:05 pm. He came up on an old bar that looked like every other building in the city. Broken down and rotting from the rain. Once he was inside, he was grateful that he was finally out of the rain and pulled off his hood. He stepped over broken glass and stools to a back room, and walked over to a cellar door in the floor. With a little bit of effort, because of the rusted hinges, he pulled it open. He stared at the opening. He hated coming here. It seemed to always mess with his head every time. He inhaled, then exhaled, and started walking down the stairs, making sure to close the door behind him.

As he walked down the rotted stairs, the sound of talking and foot steps grew louder and louder. When he reached the last step and entered the room, he had found his destination.

The Under Ground Black Market.

It was a large room, with 3 rows of rotted wood stands. At each one stood the owner of it, selling and buying whatever goods they had and saw. People bustled in between the rows, getting any kind of supplies they could. At some stands, there were arguments, probably about a stolen item, our about prices. You had to be careful in the Under Ground Black Market, people are corrupt there as well. Just not as bad as some others, like the Shadow's Enforcers or gangs. But they still steal and lie and kill.

The place was a pretty big, well kept secret. If the Shadow ever learned about this place, he would think of it as a rebellion of sorts, and trash the place. So it was a pretty big deal to keep its location safe from Enforcers.

Link readjusted his back pack and started to weave through the crowd of people. He had to push past and dodge through it all until he came to the stand he wanted. Link hefted his bag onto the counter.

"What is it ya want kid?" asked the female tendent.

Link rummaged around in his bag until he found the paper bag full of batteries and set them on the counter. "I want to sell these."

She peered inside the bag and her eyes widened slightly. "Kid, where'd ya find these?"

"It doesn't matter where I found them," he said snapped. "I just want to sell these."

"Alright, jeeze." She looked around in the bag. "Hmm, I'll give ya fifteen bucks."

He scowled. "Fifteen? No, those are at least thirty."

She shook her head. "Fifteen."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

Link stared into her eyes with a death glare. "Thirty dollars," he growled.

Her eyes became fearful. "Okay fine, thirty." She dug around in her cash register, picking out the money. "Shit, it was like staring into the big bad wolf's eyes," she mumbled. She counted out the money and handed it to the teen, making sure to retreat her hand as fast as possible. "Okay, you can go now," she said as she took the bag of batteries.

Link was quiet and didn't move as he counted the money. _10 ones, 2 fives, and a two dollar bill... _Link, still looking down towards the money in his hand, glanced at her cooly from the corner of his eye. She gulped, fear evident in her features. Quickly, she dug out the last of the money from the cash register, and almost threw it at him.

Link grabbed his bag and walked off, counting his money, realizing that she gave him five dollars more than what was she owed. She was so scared she forgot to count it.

Link went to a few more stands, selling the rest of his items, and buying supplies. Food, water, clothes and other necessities. And then, just for the heck of it, bought another toy for Patty. It was a pink stuffed little pig.

As he was about to leave, he was tackled to the ground. Before he even got the chance to get up, he felt his back pack being ripped away from his shoulders, followed by the sound of pounding feet running off. Link shot up, and saw someone running off with his bag in their hand.

Fury raced through his veins at the thought of all he did to get those supplies. Those were for Patty! Not for some lowlife thief!

Link put as much strength into his legs as possible as he bolted towards his target. The thief stole a glance behind and saw Link, who was gaining ground fast, fueled by fury. The thief looked forward and started running faster until he came to some barrels and knocked them over. Link came up to them, running full tilt, and just leaped over them, keeping his speed. Then, the thief took a sharp turn around a stand. Link took the turn by kicking off the stand with a foot, again still keeping his speed and gaining on the thief.

Thief then ran into a crowd of people, weaving in and out of them. Link, keeping his eyes on the thief only, just barreled through them. But then, Link figured out a way to catch him. He turned through a row of stands as the thief ran on the other side. Link picked up speed until he was a little ways in front of him, and then he made a sharp turn, ramming the thief into the cellar wall. Link put his arm under the thief's throat and lifted him off the ground on the wall.

"Give me back MY bag," he hissed.

The thief's eyes widened and his face was painted in fear. Link could feel the mans heart beat rise dramatically. The man was so scared, he didn't move.

Link pressed his arm tighter against his throat. "Give. Me. The. Bag. Now!" he roared.

The thief gulped and handed him the back pack with a shaky hand. Link released him and slung his back pack over his shoulder. The thief leaned against the wall, holding his throat. Link gave him a cold glare, then punched him straight in the jaw. Blood flew from his mouth as he collapsed to the floor. Without another word, Link left the wailing man to go back upstairs.

As he walked away, he heard the whispers of the people who saw that.

"That kid's a demon."

"He has the eyes of a killer."

"Don't go near him, you don't know what he'll do."

"He was like a wolf chasing its prey."

Link smirked as he walked up the stairs.

_Being known as this will definitely make them leave me alone. I also had fun doing it too._

Just as he got up the last stair, opened the door, and got back up to the surface, he fell to his hands and knees, gasping.

_Not again. Oh god not again._

Every time he went inside the Black Market, he would become more aggressive and cold. But only once before had it changed him so much as to that he felt like he wasn't even in control anymore. And now, it happened again. Why?

His eyes landed on his watch. It said 1:59 pm. He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts, only to focus on getting home to his sister.

**Unknown location...**

"Did you contact him?"

"Yes."

"How did the encounter go?"

"Well. But we must get him soon. The corruption is starting to rot him. I saw it for myself in the market."

"Yes, I have felt Courage's power weakening over the years."

"Then I have to go back and get him now!"

"No, he'll come. He'll be too curious not too."

**Okay, so I didn't really go over the chapter because I was so excited to put it up. If you guys see any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix 'em.**

**Reviews apreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Skulltula

**Hello everyone! Choo here for yet, another chapter! Enjoy and tell my what you think in a review!**

Link flopped onto his bed, exhausted. Today was a very long and eventful day, and he was happy to finally get to rest. He closed his eyes but sleep escaped him for his mind was still whirring with the events of today. That mysterious woman, and the realization that the corruption is growing stronger within him. Link used the ignorance is bliss, to not mull on that fact, he couldn't afford to be hindered by depression. Instead, he wondered about the woman he met today. He slipped the paper from his pocket and brought it to the yellowish light lamp, and stared at in in wonder.

What should he do? Should he go, or just forget about it? He had to be honest though, he was curious on the matter of this note and the woman, and why she wanted to meet him at this address. But, it could also be a trap. No, it can't be. She could have easily taken him out and taken his things, but she didn't. But what was so significant in meeting him? He was no one special, just a teenager trying to take care of his little sister. Why then? The word why swirled around in his mind, being highly persistent.

That's when he decided.

His curiousness got the best of him. He was going to that address, he had to know. He had to.

**The next morning...**

Link and Patty happily sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a full breakfast of lots of eggs, bacon, and toast. It was a different morning compared to the others, one full of smiles and laughs. The rain even lightened today, and the cloud cover wasn't as thick. The sun didn't shine, but it was definitely brighter.

Link shoveled a spoon full of eggs in his mouth, savoring the taste and feel of good food entering his stomach. It felt good to finally eat, and get his strength up.

Patty sat in her chair, hugging Twilight in one arm and Toon, her new stuffed pig in the other while eating. She had a big smile on her face as she and her brother talked about random things.

"Hey brother?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "When are you gonna get a girl friend?"

He choked on his bacon, then quickly accepted the glass of water from Patty, and washed it down with one huge gulp of water. He put the cup back down and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked, worriedly.

Link quickly nodded. "Yeah, sorry, just, that question came from no where," he said. "But, uh, its, err, kind of hard, I guess, to find one." He rubbed the back of his head, slightly sheepishly.

Patty took a bit from her toast, swallowed, then said, "I read in a book that boys that are old like you should be dating other girls. It said it makes them happy, and I want you to be happy, like them."

Link felt his heart warm, that Patty wanted him to be happy. "Thanks for the advice, I'll try and find one."

She huffed. "But it can't be any girl though. She has to be good to you, and not make you feel sad," she said. "You find a girl, bring her here, I need to make sure she's the perfect one for you."

Link chuckled, hiding the fact from Patty that he probably would never find a girl friend. "Okay, if I meet a girl, I'll make sure to bring her to you to check on."

She nodded. "Good."

"What book did you read that from anyway?" he asked.

She was quiet, her face contorted in thought. "Um, the Boyfriend and Girlfriend guide?"

Link smiled slightly. "There is no book, is there."

She shook her head. "No."

"Hey, it was still good advice that I'll heed," he said, reassuringly.

She smiled. "Thanks!"

They finished their breakfast, and cleaned up. Afterward, they talked for a little longer.

Link took a glance at his watch. 10:10. "Patty, I'm going to be out for a little while, just an hour or two to check on something."

She nodded. "Okay, but when you come back, I want you to play with me."

"Alright, I will," he said as he got up and made his way to the door. He grabbed his green hoodie, which was still a little damp and back pack from the coat hanger, and placed his hand on the door knob. "See you in a little bit." He did a quick wave to her and stepped out.

As Link hid from Enforcers, infected and gangs, making his way to that address, he still enjoyed the feeling of today. Rain wasn't pouring as hard, the not so thick cloud cover made it brighter out, by just a little bit, but he wasn't complaining. He hoped today would stay this nice.

After he made sure a group of enforcers were well on their way, he stepped out from the postal box and started walking again. As he did, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, only to see nothing. Just his shadow, which looked a little odd. He couldn't put his finger on it though. It seemed almost, darker, than before. He shrugged it off, thinking it just a trick of the light, and kept walking.

Eventually, he found the address he was looking for. It really wasn't too hard since he had actually gone down that same road before when looking for supplies. Cherry Street had rows of abandoned, rotted and run down houses, which couldn't house anyone from the looks of it.

Link slipped the paper from his pocket, making sure to shield it from the drizzle of rain with a hand, and started counting down houses until he found the right one. Soon, he found the house, which was all the way on the other end of the street.

It looked like every other house here. Maybe he had it wrong? After comparing addresses once more to be sure, he found they were the same. With a small shrug, he walked up the lawn and into the front door, which was off its hinges.

His gaze flicked around the living room, it seemed to be vacated, except for lots, and lots of spiderwebs that coated the walls and ceiling. That was all he could see for all the windows were boarded shut, the only light coming in from the open door. Link reached into his back pack and plucked out a flashlight and flashed it around the room. He caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows, and quickly flashed it with light. Nothing but a weird scuttling sound. He did another search of the room with his flash light and found nothing. With cautioned steps, he decided to turn around and search another room for that girl who said she would meet him here.

Only to come face to face with the biggest spider he had ever seen. It hung from the ceiling on a strand of web, and its body had a skull pattern.

"The hell!?" he yelped and turned to run, just to run straight into another one. He fell with a thump on the rotted floor. He felt his heart thumping in his chest as there were more sounds of scuttling, followed by more giant spiders dropping from the ceiling to hang from it and surround him. He flashed his flashlight over them, almost frantically, to see that they also had an almost human like face, but with crooked jaws filled with teeth.

_This is how I go out!?_

"Hey guys, its alright, I told him to meet me here."

The spiders looked in the direction of the voice, then scuttled back to the ceiling, where they disappeared from sight.

Link heard footsteps come his way, then saw a hand being held out to him. He cautiously took it and let the person help him up. He got a good look at who it was and was relieved. It was the same girl who gave him the note. She still wore the same dark blue trench coat.

"What was that?" he asked.

She motioned with her hand to have him follow. As he followed her through a few rooms, she explained.

"There are the family that originally lived here. They're all cursed by the darkness, to forever remain as Skulltula until 100 golden Skulltula are killed. Then the curse would be lifted."

"Really, you expect me to believe in a whole family to be cursed into being these giant spiders call Skulltula?" he said, skeptically.

She rounded on him. "And you don't believe this _city _is cursed!" Before Link could say anything, she said, her voice softer. "Sorry, it's not your fault. You don't know the truth about the darkness, and what really is happening."

"What do you mean, the truth about the darkness?" he asked as she started leading him again.

She stopped at the only intact door in the house. "I'm going to let _him_ explain that." She brought her eye to a red scanner like thing next to the door. A red light beamed in her eye until there was the sound of a click. She opened the door and led him inside, and down a set of stairs. Link noticed that the door was actually made from steel and so were the walls on the inside.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Raychell Penber, but you can just call me Ray," she answered. "And I already know yours, your Link."

"How do you know?" He didn't like the thought of people knowing this much already about him.

"Like I said earlier, _he_ wants to explain that to you too."

"Who..." His words died on his lips as he caught sight of it when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

It was a long tunnel, that looked to be like part of a cave, that had lamps positioned on the walls to make it very bright and oddly welcoming. In the walls were multiple wooden doors that had names on plaques on them. At the other end of the tunnel, was a huge set of wooden double doors.

Ray gestured to the tunnel with a smile. "Welcome to Kokiriko Head Quarters." She started walking slowly so Link could get a chance to look around. "First, your gonna meet him, then we can get you settled here."

Link stopped in his tracks, putting his hands out. "Wait, who said I was staying here? I just came here to see why you wanted to meet me, that doesn't mean I'm going to agree to anything, like staying here." Also that he had a sister to take care of, but he wasn't going to release that kind of information in case they tried anything. He wasn't sure how corrupt Ray or the guy she's talking about is.

Ray stopped as well and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like that idea. Just talk to him first, then we can sort everything out after that, okay?"

Link crossed his arms in thought. "Fine, I'll talk to this person. But, I'm not agreeing to anything yet until I find out what's going on," he said, sternly.

Ray nodded, led him to the big wooden, double doors and opened them.

The room was also like another part of a cave, but it wasn't a tunnel. It was one spacious room that looked like an office. Close to the middle of the room, sat a big, oak desk, with an oak chair with red cushions. To the side, was a large, tall bookshelf, filled with books and a long red, plush sofa next to it. A coffee table stood in front of it, with a few books on it and a lamp, that gave off a soft light. On the opposite wall, was a regular sized door.

Link walked inside, only to notice Ray wasn't following him.

"He wanted to speak to you privately," she said, closing the double doors on him.

Link took another look around, wondering where _he _is. He took a couple of steps, coming up to the desk. It had a cup of pens and pencils on it, also with a few scattered papers.

Before he got a chance to check them out, he heard the sound of a knob turning. He quickly backed away from the desk as the other door opened, and in stepped a man.

He had short cut blonde hair, pointed ears, not unlike his and his sisters own which they covered up with their hair, and had aqua blue eyes. He wore a blue, button up, long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and black dress pants. In his hand, was a mug of coffee. To link, he looked about twenty years old, or possibly the same age as himself.

The man walked over to Link, and stuck his other hand out with a smile. Link hesitantly took and shook.

"Hello Link," he greeted, with good spirit. "I'm Prince Sheik."

**So, there it is. In this story, I'm going to have lots of references to multiple different games, if you guys hadn't already noticed a few of 'em.**

**And the whole thing with Prince Sheik will be explained, later.**

**Also, just think of this as another Legend of Zelda game. There's going to be temples, bosses, and new equipment to get to solve puzzles. Soon, we'll be getting to that stuff.**

**Please, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

**Hi, sorry it's been a little while. **

**I'd like to give thanks to Dwarfsun, who has single handedly fueled this story with reviews. Thank you.**

**Something I think I forgot to do last time: I don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda.**

"Prince?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes." He scratched his head. "Well, in a way. I don't exactly have a castle to rule over, but I do manage this little under ground base of mine."

"What exactly is this under ground base?"

Sheik gestured to the couch. "Lets sit down, there is a lot of explaining to do." Sheik walked over and sat down on the couch, placing his coffee cup on the coffee table in front of it. He looked to Link who sat next to him. "Coffee?"

Link shook his head. "No thank you."

Sheik shrugged. "Whatever, suit yourself." He then cleared his throat. "So, before I tell you about Kokiriko HQ, I'm going to have to tell you the history that led up to these dark times." He took a sip of his coffee, then placed it back on the table. He looked to Link, completely serious. "Now, I need you to hear me out, this may sound a little crazy."

Link blinked. "How crazy?"

The prince smirked. "So crazy the you'll think your as high as a kite." Link just gave him an odd look.

He clapped his hands together. "Okay, lets get this show on the road."

"Long ago, a time where fantasy thrived, a time when magic was known, a time unlike our own entirely, was the land of Hyrule. The ruler of the land was known as Princess Zelda. At one point in time, a man know as Gannondorf Dragmire, the King of Thieves, wanted to get the Triforce. The Triforce are three triangles of great power that granted the wish of who held it and it represents the three goddess that created this world. Din, Naryu and Farore. As Gannondorf tried to get into the Temple of Time, where the Triforce was, and try to plunge the world in darkness, Zelda escaped from his clutches and went into hiding once he knew there were certain things needed to open the temple. That being the three treasures, the Ocarina of Time and a melody to it, which she entrusted the last two to a boy, who was destined to defeat Gannondorf." Sheik looked to Link with a sly smile. "And guess what the name of that boy was."

The puzzled teen shrugged. How was he suppose to know? This was the first time he had ever heard of this crazy story.

Sheik picked up his coffee, took a sip and stared into the chocolate brown liquid. "What was his name?" he said softly. "His name ... was Link."

He crossed his arms. "So? You act like its so significant, we only share the same name." Link tried to act like it didn't mean anything to him, but the little voice in the back of hishead said that it did.

The prince just gave him a knowing smile, and continued with his story. "Well, the boy, before Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time, had collected these three treasures from a forest, a volcano, and a giant fish."

"Really, a giant fish?" Link said with a blonde brow raised.

Sheik gave him an exasperated look. "Just let me finish this story already."

"So, with the three treasures, the Ocarina of Time, and the Song of Time, he opened the Temple of Time, and pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, a blade that can never be touched by evil, the weapon to end Gannondorf. But, the boy was too young to be the Hero of Time, so his soul was stored away for seven years. During those seven years, Gannondorf entered the Temple of Time, and stole the Triforce. So, on the seventh year, the boy, now a man, awoke to a world of darkness, ruled by the Evil King. He then began a new journey to awaken the sages of the six temples, who would then seal away Gannondorf forever. While he went to find them, he was taught many magical songs for the Ocarina of Time by a mysterious man named Sheik."

"After Link awakened all of the sages, Sheik revealed himself to be Zelda, and the seventh sage. She gave him the Light Arrows, which were a key part in the fight against Gannondorf, and tells him that Gannondorf's heart was unbalanced so the triforce split into three pieces, he gained the Triforce of Power, while the other destined two received the other two pieces. The Triforce of Wisdom to Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage to Link."

Link slightly leaned towards Sheik, starting to become more interested in the story being told by this weird man.

"But, after revealing herself, Gannondorf found her, kidnapped her and trapped her in his castle, built over the ruins of her castle. Link bravely traveled to, and up the dark castle to engage in the ultimate battle against light and dark. And in the end, the hero won, and the sages sealed away the Evil King, but not before leaving his last words of vowing revenge on the descendents of Zelda and Link. And after that started the ritual of Gannondorf coming to power, many years later, and Zelda and Link once again stopping him as the descendents of the originals. This repeated many many times over the count of thousands of years, and still continues today."

Link's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, so your saying I'm..."

The prince nodded. "Yes, you are the descendent of the Hero of Time, and the many other Heros. And I'm the descendent of Princess Zelda."

Link thought for a second. "Wait, Zelda is a girl, and that's not your name."

Sheik laughed. "Yeah, I know that. From what I know, there was a little 'error' in the process. So, here I am, Princess Zelda as a guy."

"How do you know I'm actually a descendent of Link? Not that I think this story is true," he quickly added.

"Because," Sheik held up his own hand to show the bright golden glow of a triangle. "Look at your hand."

Link glanced to his right hand where he saw a very faint gold glow. "Whoa!" He quickly jumped up in surprise. "How did I never see this before?"

"Because it was lying dormant." Sheik stood up as well. "For a long time, there wasn't a need to use it for Gannondorf hadn't come back for over a thousand years. So, after so long, it went dormant, almost having no effect on the holder."

"How would I know if it was having an effect on me?"

"For one, the corruption wouldn't be affecting you this much. Since Wisdom never seemed to go dormant, I was never affected by the corruption, and with it's power, I was able to make a small barrier around this place to block some of the corruption, but not all of it." He looked deep into Links eyes. "You can still feel it, can't you? The whispers? The urges? The deterioration of your sanity?"

That startled him. "Yes," he whispered. "I feel it getting stronger every day."

Sheik put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, no worries my friend!" he said happily. "I can fix that."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "You can?"

"Yup, all I have to do is awaken Courage's power and all the corruption will leave you." Sheik held out his hand. "Give me your hand." Link gave him his hand, and watched in amazement as the triangle on the back of his and Sheik's grew brighter. Then, there was a large flash of gold that illuminated the whole room, but then disappeared as soon as it had come. At that instant, he felt like he was being cleansed by a great waterfall, washing away the whispers, rot, and insanity from his soul and mind. For once, his mind was only filled with his own thoughts, not of other voices that pleaded him to murder and steal. This removed all doubt that Sheik was lying about anything he has told him.

Sheik let go of the his hand, and Link stared at the now glowing brightly triangle, with a relieved smile. "Sheik, it's gone. I don't hear them anymore! I don't feel it!" But then his smile fades. "But it doesn't relieve me of what I had done all those years ago."

Sheik sighed. "Yes, it takes away the corruption, but not your actions." He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But, with your actions as the Hero of the Future, I know you can make up whatever you have done. And just know, you were not yourself at the time."

Link smiles again. "Thanks Sheik."

He gives him a wide grin. "Your welcome."

"So, what am I to do as the Hero?" Link asked.

"Like what almost every other did. Battle Gannondorf and seal him away."

"And let me guess, the Shadow is Gannondorf?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"So, Link, are you up for it then?" asked Sheik. "Your the only one to stop this."

"If Patty can stay here too, I'll do it," he said, determined. Was the Triforce of Courage already having an effect on him?

"Patty?"

"My sister."

The prince nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. She can share a room with you."

"Alright then." Link turned and started walked to the double doors. "I'm going back for her and our things."

"I'll have Raychell go with you to make sure things go smoothly."

As he opened the doors, he saw Ray leaning on the wall, waiting.

"So, we're getting your sister and your stuff?" she asked, pushing herself from the wall.

"Yes."

"And be carefull!" shouted Sheik from his office. "The the reason for the enforcers is that they're sent out to look for you!"

Together, they walked through the tunnel, going passed a few people.

"Who're are those people?" Link asked as they stopped at the door leading outside.

"People that Prince Sheik thought useful for his rebellion against Gannondorf," she said. "He chose blacksmiths, gardeners, fighters, really anyone who has a useful role."

"Well, I guess your happy he saw that your useful."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm very thankful for him bringing me in, giving me shelter from the madness, food, and somethin' like a family." But then her smile faded, replaced by one of sadness. "But it's hard to venture out and into the city, seeing all those unfortunate people, knowing that I live a better life than theirs, and that I can't offer the sanctuary in which I live in."

"Actually, we can offer them sanctuary," said Link with determination. "Once we defeat Gannondorf, the corruption will stop, then everything's going to be happy again." He smiled. "Just you wait."

Ray couldn't help but smile as well. She opened the door and they ventured into the house of skulltula. One of them dropped from the ceiling, hanging in front of Ray by a spider web.

"Ray!" said the spider in frantic, garbled voice. "I just saw a large group of enforces run pass the house in the direction Link came from!"

"What!" the two yelled in unison.

Ray grabbed Link's arm. "C'mon, lets hurry!"

"Right!"

With a quick nod of thanks to the spider, he ran as fast as he could to his sister, hoping with all his heart she would be okay.

X

Link's heart sank as he came upon the blasted open front door. It wasn't even much of a door, it was just a mass of splinters.

"Dammit!" He made to jump through the door, but a hand holding his arm held him back.

"Don't just rush in there!" Ray whispered, sternly. "We don't know if they're still here."

Link jerked his arm out of her grip. "Then that means I can still save Patty!" And without a second thought, he bounded through the door, and up the stairs, Patty the only thing on his mind.

"C'mon, please be okay, please be okay," he pleaded as he ran up the stairs.

Finally, he made it to the door, and he never thought his heart could sink lower.

It was wide open, barely hanging on to its hinges, showing the mess made of the living room. The couch was tipped over, papers scattered everywhere, and the tables flipped.

"Oh my god!" Link dove in and frantically searched the entire apartment in a frenzy, calling out his sister's name in despair. He only made the apartment even more messy by tipping over anything she could be hiding under. Then, he searched under her bed, only to find her two stuffed animals, Twilight the wolf and Toon the pig. He tenderly picked them up and stared into their lifeless eyes. The realization that his sister was gone shattered his soul, left his heart in pieces, and the tears of loss streaked down his cheeks in small streams as he brought the stuffed animals close to him in a tight embrace, hoping with all his heart it was Patty the one he was hugging.

"Why wasn't I here for you?" he sobbed. "I made a promise to you that day to always protect you, and I failed."

_Four years ago..._

_A young Link ran into the stormy night with a bundle in his arms, away from the screams coming from the orphanage disappearing behind him. He ran, and ran, until his lungs couldn't bear it anymore. He slid behind an abandoned car, and took in gasping breaths. He quickly rubbed the water from his eyes, to see it come up as red. He gasped and stared at his palms, which were stained in blood. He looked to the bundle in his lap, the blankets surrounding it were stained in the blood he shed. Two bright blue eyes peered up at him from it._

"_Bwover?" said a tiny voice._

"_Yes," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Yes, it's me, your brother."_

"_Patty, we're going to be on our own now," he said, bringing her closer to his person to try and keep her dry. "I'm not going to let what happened there, happen to you ever again." He held out his pinkie, and she held out hers. "I will always protect you, no matter what. I promise to keep you safe." And their pinkies locked in a pinkie swear. "Always remember that I love you..." _

"...and that nothing can ever keep us apart..." he said softly before breaking down in sobs, hugging the stuffed animals very tightly, with Ray, who had found him, softly rubbing his back reassuringly.

**Oh jeeze, I got the sad feels when writing the last part.**

**Sorry, no Ray and Patty confrontation...yet.**

**If any of you have any questions on anything, feel free to ask me.**


End file.
